Bedding the Marauders
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: It's Lily's birthday and James, Sirius, and Remus have been ignoring her. They have one hell of a surprise in store to make up for it... a smutty foursome. Lemon!


Lily tiptoed down the stairs of Gryffindor tower, trying to be as silent as she could. No one could know that she was out wandering the corridors this late at night. No one. She slipped out of the portrait hole and down the corridor, heading for a landing on the eighth floor. If you need ask, you may never now, if you know, you need only ask. She was going to the room of requirement.

Once there, Lily walked back and forth quickly, sighing in relief when the door opened for her. She slipped inside to see a candlelit room with books and a bed. The perfect place for her to escape for a while. She sat down on the bed, a low futon mattress and stared into the fireplace.

Things lately had been… tough. Though James, Sirius and Remus were the best friends a girl could have, they were dense. Too dense when it came to her. Sometimes their jokes went a little too far, and they would often forget that she was a bit more delicate than them. Lily sighed in frustration, and a couple tears slid down her cheeks. Soon there were even more, and she was sobbing her heart out, her breaths echoing around the room. God, she was so lonely.

It was bad enough that James and company's jokes fell a bit close to home sometimes, but then they just didn't apologize. Sometimes she just needed someone to hold her and say that they were sorry… And that was something that the marauders never did.

It was her birthday today, and they hadn't said a word. No card, nothing.

"I-I just need… Help." Lily choked out, frowning when her ending came out lamely. Talking to herself filled the void a bit, and so she told herself everything that was wrong and how she could try to fix it without her friends noticing. Most of her solutions ended in frame-wracking sobs. Finally, she sobered up and looked into the fire's embers.

"I love them so much, but I can't live like this." She whispered. Everything was silent except for her uneven breaths and the fireplace.

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into their chest. Lily screamed, but then calmed when she realized who it was. Two more pairs of arms went around her, and she was pulled into the middle of a giant hug.

"We didn't know you felt like that, Lily..." Remus' voice came from somewhere. The tears came back as Lily's stress level heightened. They couldn't give her a moment's peace, could they? Her breathing escalated and she began to hyperventilate. James pulled away, looking at her with wide brown eyes.

"Can't you three fools just bloody leave me alone for a moment's peace?!" She yelled at them, throwing their arms off and standing up. She felt slightly guilty when she saw the three boy's hurt faces.

"We wanted to make up for how rotten we've been to you!" Sirius said, flicking his long hair out of his eyes.

"We love you too, Lily." James said quietly. This stopped her crying mid-sob. She looked down at the three boys who were looking at her lovingly, pleading for forgiveness. She hiccupped. Remus began to smile, then stood up and hugged her tight. James and Sirius followed suit. James began to gently kiss the back of her neck as Sirius stroked her hair. Remus kissed her forehead, lingering.

"We should go back to the dormitory..." Lily said, biting back a moan.

"Or, we could keep you prisoner here." Sirius growled. Lily gasped as all six hands began to rub her skin, turning her on.

"By all means..." She whispered. All three chuckled. She looked up into Remus' eyes and began to kiss him passionately, smiling as she felt his arousal press against her.

She shooed the boys away to the bed, then unbuttoned her robe, tossing it away. She undid her tie next, then pulled her sweater vest off, followed by her socks and shoes. That left her in only a bra and a skirt. The three boys looked at her pale skin hungrily. Lily slipped off her skirt, then went to the bed. James pounced on her instantly, jeopardizing her lips before the other could get to them.

"By the way..." Sirius growled as he ran calloused hands over her stomach.

"Happy Birthday, love!" The three boys chorused. Lily laughed.

"Finally..." She said in between moans.

"We were planning to do this all along, we just had to find a way to get you out of the tower. We regret that it ended up making you cry…" Remus said as he looked up from kissing down her thighs.

"It's-ah-all right- uhn." Lily moaned.

"We have another present for you, too!" James said. The three marauders pulled out their wands and pointed them at Lily's stomach.

"Contracepto maxima!"

"When did you guys learn that?" Lily asked, astounded.

"This morning." Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Works for five hours." Remus said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." Lily replied between moans.

James unhooked her bra, tossing it away. Him and Sirius latched onto her breasts, licking and nipping in all the right places.

Remus began to rub her through her panties, smiling as the fabric got wet. James began to kiss her lips again, running his hands through her auburn hair.

Then, the three boys pulled away and stood up. Each had a prominent bulge in the front of their trousers. Lily giggled. Without another word the three boys began to strip, taking off their robes at an alarming pace. Sirius was the first done, and he pulled Lily up so he could slide under her and pleasure her from behind. Lily moaned as his hands slid over her breasts and stomach, tickling chest was already warm with body heat, and that just excited her more.

Remus was next done, giving Lily a kiss and beginning to rub his hands all over her from the side. Lily moaned. James stood naked, silhouetted by the fire, watching his two best friends pleasure the girl of his dreams. It was both a happy and erotic sight. Sirius gently thrust up, guided by Lily, and entered her back entrance. They had left the best part for him. James came forwards and looked into Lily's bottle green eyes. She smiled, glad that he was taking the part of her body he was. They hooked left hands, and then James thrust in. Lily whimpered, and all three boys paused to look at her.

"I'll be okay." She muttered. "Now move, before I hex you!"

Sirius started, being gentle. James matched Sirius' rhythm, and Remus stroked between Lily's thighs. The marauders paced themselves, making eye contact. Lily writhed beneath them. She could feel a bubble building in her stomach.

"She's getting close." James said to the others, but Lily blocked out all the rest that was said. Suddenly, James and Sirius began slamming into her full-force. Her first moan was one of surprise and bit of hurt, but then her orgasm began to break, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. Three other voices cried out with her, and then she blacked out.

"Lily?"

"Lily?"

Lily opened her eyes to see her three boys hovering over her worriedly.

"Wow..." She breathed, giving them a small smile. They relaxed, smiling and fist bumping one another.

"You all right, love?" James asked, his glasses askew. Lily nodded.

"That was the best bloody orgasm I've ever had." She said. Pleasure still flooded through her body, tickling her toes.

"More where that came from." Sirius said with a grin.

"She should take it easy..." Remus said. "We did make the poor girl black out." He held up a corner of the sheets that was stained with blood.

"Oh my." Lily said, looking at the red splatter. James and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Lily-"

"-So sorry-"

"-Feel like a prat-"

James and Sirius stumbled over each other trying to get their apologies out.

"It's all right, you two. No one loses their virginity without a little blood."

She rolled her eyes as the apologies started afresh.

"Should have told us-"

"-Didn't know-"

"-Wedding-"

"Sorry!"

Lily laughed and swung her hair over her shoulder.

"I was saving it for you guys." That seemed to either placate or stupefy them.

Then she stood and stretched, going to the bathroom that had just popped into existence.

"Wait up for me." She said with a sexy smile before shutting the door.

When inside, Lily did inventory on the damage. Blood and semen caked the inside of her thighs, and bruises were rising on her hips. Small prices to pay for damn good sex…

She stepped into the shower, making it as hot as she could, and began to wash her nether regions, wincing at the tenderness. When they had sped up suddenly, they might have torn something. Lily explored a little, then found a spot that made her wince as she touched it. Yep, definitely torn. Fresh blood came out on her fingers. Damn. That might keep her from a second round, unless she could heal it. Lily stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

She opened the door to see her boys waiting for her.

"Could one of you get my wand?" She asked sweetly. James got up and grabbed it from her robes, tossing it to her. Then he came close, the door hiding his obvious erection.

"Are you really okay, Lils?" He asked, brown eyes serious.

"Just have to repair something, and I'll be right as rain." She said happily, winking. She shut the door and sat down on the edge of the sink.

Now what spell to use? Crap.

"Remus?" She called. She heard him come by the door.

"What's a good spell for cuts and tears?" She asked. He thought for a moment, then told her. As she repaired it, he went back to the bed.

"We cut or tore something." He said to the other marauders. James turned green and Sirius rolled over.

"It must have been when we sped up, if there wasn't enough lubrication, we could have torn her inside- aw, hell that's nasty." James said. Sirius put a pillow over his head.

Lily emerged right then, glowing in happiness. She pulled her towel tighter around her chest and went to lay down with her boys.

"Thanks again, mates." She said. When they didn't reply, she looked at them in turn.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Only Remus would meet her eyes.

"We hurt you..." Sirius mumbled from under his pillow. James rolled over.

"But I'm all right!" Lily protested. "It wasn't that bad!" Remus stroked her arm. Lily burrowed into James' side, trying to get him to move. When he didn't, Lily tried Sirius, who also wouldn't budge. At this, Lily sniffed and fled back to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Swell." Remus said to his companions before sliding off the bed and pulling his trousers on. He also grabbed his t-shirt, intending to give it to Lily. He knocked on the bathroom door, coming in when it opened.

Tears were streaking down Lily's face and her hands shook as they gripped the end of her towel. Remus handed her the t-shirt and she put it on, dropping the towel. The shirt fell down to mid-thigh, but as it fell down, Remus caught sight of the bruises blossoming on her skin. Lily leaned against the sink, just watching him. Slowly, Remus approached her and kissed her softly, playing with her red hair. She ran her hands over his taught chest, causing him to groan. A bump was already rising in his trousers. Lily realized this and ground intoit.

Remus lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter, her hips at a perfect height. Lily unlatched his pants and they fell to the floor. Remus thrust in gently, nipping Lily's neck and eliciting moans for her all the while. He touched her most sensitive spot, grinning wolfishly as she gave a little scream and came. He rode out his own release and kissed Lily's swollen lips.

"That'll have gotten them jealous enough, wouldn't you think?" He grinned, picking Lily up and carrying her out to the bed. Sirius and James both glared at him, Sirius having abandoned his pillow.

"Could you two get any louder?" Sirius asked dryly.

"Of course." Remus said, dropping Lily on the bed and beginning to ravish her again. It took all of about two seconds before he was pushed aside and James took over, followed by Sirius.

"Ready to have one helluva orgasm, love?" James asked, sliding into Lily's wet inside. He pulled her up so she was straddling his lap, and Sirius entered her other entrance gently. Remus got his hands in there, pressing all the right areas as Lily rode the other two. James happened to hit just the right spot inside of her, and Lily gasped.

"H-harder James" She moaned. James shot her a worried look, but complied. Lily managed to grasp Remus' newfound erection in one of her hands, jacking him off as she was pumped into.

Sirius pushed James and Lily back, causing them to fall onto the bed. James kept thrusting up into Lily and Sirius grabbed the girl's hips and fucked her harder than before.

Remus followed them down, silently asking Lily something with his eyes. She made a gesture, and he grinned as he bent down and Lily began to give him a blowjob.

The feeling of two hard cocks in her nether areas and one in her mouth sent Lily over the edge, and she began to orgasm violently. The three boys came right after her, shooting their loads all over her pale body.

Lily almost blacked out again, the pleasure was so great. Her orgasm just kept coming and coming. Wave after wave broke on her tiny body, leaving her male companions in awe. They took initiative and began to thrust and stroke her body again, sending her into another gut wrenching orgasm. Her vision was just turning black when she let out another shudder and spewed a mess of fluid onto the already destroyed sheets. Then she lay still, eyes closed.

"My god, I think we killed her." James said, fixing his glasses.

"I have never seen anything sexier than what just happened." Sirius chipped in.

"Lily?"

Lily opened her green eyes to see her three companions looking at her, silhouetted by the fireplace.

"I love you..." She whispered, smiling softly before allowing her eyelids to flutter closed.

The three boys looked at each other, then smiled and curled around their red-haired beauty.


End file.
